1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water boiling device and, more particularly, to a water boiling device using high-frequency heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water boiler operated on gas, natural gas or diesel is often used in a school, hospital, hotel, office, factory, military camp or the like to provide water for drinking or washing. However, there is always a risk of incomplete combustion that leads to the production of lethal carbon monoxide. Furthermore, using electric energy for heating, there is the possibility of high power consumption and slow heating rate.
Thus, a fast heating, energy saving, quite safe water boiler is required.